Red Rain
by Portmanteu
Summary: Set before the events in 'Thor', the Lady Sif comes to grips with her feelings for both the Princes of the House of Odin...and her inability to choose between them. Thor/Loki/Sif smut. You've been warned.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing beyond the scenarios my twisted little brain spits out. All characters contained within belong to bigger and better entities than I. Please do not sue, as I own literally nothing beyond the clothes on my back. Also, grammar and tenses sometimes escape me, so please, be kind.**_

* * *

Sif danced in a red rain, blood pattering down on the battlefield. The snarls and cries of war faded around her as she danced, head thrown back, eyes wide to the atrocities on all sides. And still she danced as all manner of men and beast fell around her. Madness burned in her eyes and words, whispered at first, grew into a throat rending shriek. "Tyr, God of War," the woman invoked, "come unto me. Guide my hand to my enemies end down to the last of the bloodline. Help me feed the ground, Father." She spun then, her sword a blur as she cleaved the neck of the Dark Elf that had been trying to flank her. Blood sprayed across her face and she grinned savagely as her tongue snaked out, tasting the death of her enemy. With an animalistic cry, Sif plunged back into the fray. The blood-lust was growing in her breast and her sword arm tireless as she hacked apart any foolish enough to face her.

And so it continued; the Goddess of War pouring out her wrath, grinning through blood-stained teeth as bodies fell around her. As she pulled her blade from the throat of yet another foe, a cry reached across the battlefield. It was a voice she knew as well as her own mother's face, and her heart stuttered in her chest. She feinted under the raised arm of the Dark Elf that was currently rushing her, running her sword into his ribs and back out again, almost before he knew she had moved. As he collapsed, Sif planted one foot on his shoulder, using his falling body as a springboard and launched herself in the air. The voice sounded again, an agonized scream this time, and she twisted her head back and forth, eyes searching. Not far off she saw a flash of emerald green, and where there was Loki, you would soon find Thor.

Coming down, Sif landed hard and tucked into a shoulder roll that brought her closer to Loki. She gained her feet in the midst of three Dark Elves and as she bested them, she kept one eye on the lean Prince. Loki was struggling to keep his foes at bay with his magic, conjuring daggers and jets of ice with wild abandon. As her last opponent fell, she charged to Loki's side, her mind absently noting his odd stance as he half crouched in the mud. She made quick work of the remaining Dark Elves, and then nearly lost her footing over one of the bodies lying in the mire. Looking down, she suddenly understood Loki's odd stance, his refusal to dodge incoming enemies, for at his feet sprawled Thor, so covered in blood and battlefield mud that she could scarce tell the difference between him and the corpses of the Elves. She turned to Loki, but before she could speak his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed in the mire next to his brother. Sif's shock burned away in an instant, and she tilted her head back and screamed for the healers.

Late that night, Sif paced the length of her tent, fighting to control herself. For the first time in an age she had felt fear, and it sickened her. It roiled in her gut like sour milk and left her a trembling, agitated ball of emotions. She was War and should not be so incapacitated by emotion. And yet here she was, shaking like a dog left out in the rain. And why? Because she had nearly lost both of her Princes. They had almost fallen on this day, and it chilled her to her core. Sif's mind turned to thoughts long left unexamined, feelings she had only explored deep in the night, in the privacy and comfort of her own bed chamber. And when her mind finally accepted what her body had long known, she froze in her tracks. For several long minutes she was motionless before giving a brief nod to herself and striding from her tent.

She stalked across the battle camp, coming quickly to Loki and Thor's tent. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she considered that the brothers always slept under the same roof whenever possible, which was quite convenient for what she had in mind. Steeling her spine against the guards curious looks, Sif swept past them and entered the tent, head held high.

A fire glowed in the center of the room, banked and smoldering. Thor was reclining next to it on a scattering of pillows with Loki nearby, a book of spells open before him. They both had a drawn look about them, but the healers had done wonders from how they had been this afternoon, each seemingly with one foot in Valhalla. Both their heads turned as she entered, stepping directly to the armor rack to divest herself of her sword.

"Sif? What is it," Thor asked, climbing to his feet. "Is everything alright?"

"No, my prince," she answered evenly as she unbuckled her breastplate and pulled it off, hanging it on the designated pegs. Loki's brow furrowed at her words, but he kept his seat, listening attentively for what came next.

Thor crossed the tent to Sif as she removed her vambraces and laid them on a nearby shelf. "What troubles War at this late hour," he questioned, placing one large hand on her shoulder.

Sif brought her own hand up and laid it over Thor's, closing her eyes briefly. She had never been one for hesitation; that spelled a quick death on the battlefield. But this was not battle, and she would do well to remember that.

"We almost lost you today," she said, voice steady. "I almost lost you, and it made me think of all I would regret had that come to pass." With that she turned and rose on her toes to press her mouth against Thor's. Sif heard Loki's quick intake of breath, very nearly a gasp, at the same moment she felt Thor's lips relax, then respond under hers. There was the sharp sound of a book being closed. And then Loki's voice as he said, "I-I suppose I should leave?"

Sif broke from Thor's mouth and growled, "Don't you dare. This involves you, too."

Loki uttered a quiet laugh. "I do not see how your kissing my brother has anything to do with _me_."

"Had you been the one to greet me, you would be in his place now while I told Thor to keep his seat. I very nearly lost you _both_ today, and I would not be separated from either of you until I have had my say. Now, still that tongue of yours and _listen_."

Thor opened his mouth and Sif quickly pressed a finger to it. "No. I would hear nothing out of you, either. Not yet. It is my turn to speak now." She pressed another kiss to the Thunderer's mouth to temper the harshness of her tone, then gave him a small push, saying, "Go. Sit by your brother. If nothing else comes of this night I will at least be heard."

Thor backed away, regarding Sif warily as Loki watched her through narrowed eyes, his expression unreadable. Once Thor had settled into his pillows again, Sif took a deep breath and said simply, "I am not one for many words; you both know this. I am War and to be accepted as such I have lived my life as many warriors do. I have no attachments; no offspring; no mate…and I chose to ease my urges when, how and with whom _I_ choose. Tonight I chose you. Both of you."

Thor's mouth dropped open in surprise while Loki gave Sif an appraising look. "Why Sif," he said. "I had no idea you were even…interested."

"Of course not," she replied curtly. "I've hidden this particular want very well over the years."

"But why," Thor questioned.

"Because I desire you both, and I would rather deny myself than cause a rift between any of us. Today showed me my error in thinking. Now. Tell me, my princes, will you take what I have come to offer?"

A wolfish grin spread across Loki's face. "I'd be a fool to say no to a warrior maiden."

"Indeed you would," Sif agreed. "And you, Thor? What is your answer?"

"And you want us both…together," the blonde God asked slowly.

"Yes," she answered simply, before a feline smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. "And remember. I have been privy to your confessions of conquest for many an age. I know that you and Loki have shared beds, and maidens before. This is no different."

Thor was silent, obviously mulling over her words while Loki stared at him in exasperation. Sif simply waited, standing very still, the hope she felt in her chest utterly masked by her cool demeanor.

"What rift do you fear creating, if I may ask," Thor ventured quietly.

Sif sighed deeply. "You are not making this easy for me, Thor."

"We've known one another since childhood! I just wish to understand this sudden turn."

"It is not sudden," Sif bellowed. "And if you took the time to examine it as I did, you would see that too! The rift I feared was in the _choosing_, Thor. I cannot choose one of you over the other, because…well…I love you both equally, but for different reasons and in different ways. And if I may be so bold, I have good reason to believe you both want me in return. If I chose but one of you, one would lose, and I would always wonder; had I chosen correctly?"

Sif's eyes searched each of the men's faces before her. Both carried a faint blush, mollified that she had noticed their interest, had felt the weight of their gaze upon her.

"We are brothers," Thor rumbled. "Had you chosen but one of us, the other would have been accepting."

"You are brothers," Sif echoed. "And should share. Words always come easier than actions, my prince. You may mean what you say _now, _but who can say what your reaction would have truly been. And I could not lay the burden of my love on either of your shoulders."

"Your love would be no burden, Lady Sif," Loki soothed.

"Wouldn't it," she asked quietly. "Could you bear the uncertainty of whether or not I would return from battle? Would you be able to fight alongside of me without losing your effectiveness? Without losing the edge you need to ensure your own survival?"

Loki's mouth worked, but no words came. Thor broke the heavy silence, "But surely you deserve the happiness of having a mate…a family!"

"I deserve no such thing! Nor do I desire it. Bad enough that the children of warriors risk losing their fathers. My children, should I have any, would eventually be left orphans! No. I am War, and as such I face my future alone. I will leave none to mourn me; none beyond my shield-brothers and good friends. Now. I ask you again, Thor. Will you take what I have come to offer?"

Thor bit his lower lip before looking up at Sif, his blue gaze intense. Slowly he extended his hand to her; palm turned up, and spoke one word.

"Come."

Sif placed her hand in Thor's, allowing him to pull her down to the pillows between Loki and himself. She nestled comfortably in the soft bed, her hand still folded in the Thunderer's own. Reaching out her other hand to Loki, she smiled gently. "Come my prince. Your brother has already received his welcoming kiss. Will you now claim yours?"

Loki took Sif's hand, letting her pull him closer, his eyes fixed on hers. She leaned in, bridging the final distance between them and pressed her mouth to his. Loki's long fingered hand came up and cradled the side of her face, reveling in the ferocity of her passion, feeling it flow out of her like a river. She nipped at his lower lip, and then pulled back, leaning her cheek into his palm.

"Your lips are softer than I imagined," she sighed.

"And yours more greedy," he teased. "Would you not agree, brother?"

"Aye," answered Thor.

"Oh, you shall find more than my lips to be greedy," Sif smirked as she leaned back against Thor's chest and placed one foot on Loki's thigh. She quirked an eyebrow at the Trickster and he grinned in return before drawing off her boot and setting it aside.

Thor bent his head and pressed his lips to the side of Sif's throat, teasing her skin with light kisses as Loki stripped off her other boot. Sif sighed, letting herself relax and enjoy the attention being lavished upon her; Thor's heated mouth upon her flesh, Loki's slender hands sliding over her calves, massaging her sore muscles. She felt the urge to purr, like a great cat being stroked, but instead lay still, committing each touch, each kiss to memory. Thor's large hands slid up her arms, then moved hesitantly to the laces on her tunic. He paused before asking, "May I?"

Sif nodded, saying, "You know what I want, Thor. You needn't ask permission before each action. Take me as you would any woman you desire; treat me no differently."

"But you are…" Thor began before Sif cut him off. "No. I am _not_. Now, no more words…unless it is a confession of lust as you are buried deep between my thighs. That I _would_ hear; and gladly."

Thor groaned at her words, and Loki shot her a look so laden with lust that she could feel the sting of it upon her skin. And as Thor's fingers worked the knots holding her tunic closed, Loki's hands slipped up her thighs to unfasten her breeches and peel them off. Within moments they had Sif nude between them, staring down as she lay sprawled across the pillows, a seductive cast to her face. Loki's hands were again at her calves, feather light caresses moving slowly upward, making her need flare brighter with each passing moment. Thor had moved to her side, his finger carding through her tresses, want and wonder plain on his face. The dark prince slipped his hands under Sif's knees, easing them gently apart and bending to press his lips to her thigh. She cursed softly then, parting her legs wider and canting her hips, moaning as she strained toward him.

Loki chuckled softly, nuzzling the soft skin high on her inner thigh. "You were not lying about your greediness, my Lady. The smallest touch and you are nearly undone," he said between small nips and licks.

"Damn you," Sif groaned. "Do not tease me so, Loki."

Thor stroked her cheek lightly, and then said, "Give the Lady what she wants, brother."

"Gladly," Loki growled, going to his stomach between Sif's parted knees. She loosed a guttural cry as his tongue worked its magic upon her flesh. Her hips bucked, back arching, and then cried out once more as the heat of Thor's mouth enveloped her right nipple. His strong hands, so brutal while swinging Mjolnir, stroked her body gently, reverently. Sif moaned as she was worshipped by two Gods; her flesh becoming the altar at which they prayed. Loki slid two long fingers slowly into her, seating them deep and teasing her inner walls in time to the motions of his tongue. She panted, hands fisted, thighs shaking as he brought her closer to release. Thor lifted his head from her breast, after giving her hardened nipple one last thorough lick and gazed down at her, his blue eyes darkened by lust.

"What a vision you are," he breathed. "A feast for the senses. Touch, taste, sight and sound." He turned his head, watching as Loki delved ever deeper, driving Sif toward the edge of madness. "Yes, brother. Use all of your skill to bring her pleasure the likes of which she's never imagined."

Loki hummed in agreement, lips sealed around that delicate bundle of nerves. The vibrations tore through her like a bolt from above and Sif felt herself fly apart, body clamping down around Loki's fingers. She bucked and keened as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her, breath coming in ragged gasps. Thor reached down, gently stroking his brother's ebony tresses before tightly fisting a handful and pulling Loki up from between Sif's thighs. The dark God gave a low growl, emerald eyes flashing, the lower half of his face slicked with Sif's release. Thor leaned in and began to lick her juices from around Loki's mouth, pink tongue teasing his brother's lips. Loki moaned helplessly as Thor cleaned his face, and then brought one hand up to tangle in the Thunderer's fall of blonde hair, drawing him into a deep kiss. Thor returned the kiss eagerly, a groan rumbling from his chest as Sif's eyes widened.

She had heard rumors; they all had, but to have them confirmed like this was affecting her in ways she would have never imagined. A spike of arousal tore through her as she lay beneath them and marveled at the beauty at seeing them together. Thor's thick, muscular frame complimented so well by Loki's lean build, black hair mixing with blonde as they devoured one another's mouth. It was maddening. And when Loki's pale, slender hand slipped down to palm his brother's hardened cock, Sif quietly whispered, "Oh. Yes."

Loki broke from Thor's mouth then and smiled down at the Goddess, her eyes shining with lust. "I _told_ you she'd like this, brother," he said with a triumphant tone to his voice.

"Sif may be the only woman we can share fully. She will not tell tales of what happens here," Thor murmured.

"In that case," Loki purred. "We should not let this rare opportunity go to waste."

"Indeed not," Thor moaned, his hips twitching into Loki's touch.

Sif lay still and quiet, afraid to break the spell between the two brothers. Her pulse was racing, heart pounding in her throat as she watched them touch and grope, sigh and kiss. Their mouths clashed, each fighting for dominance over the other, before Loki's hand slipped into the front of Thor's breeches and wrapped around his girth. "Brother," Thor gasped, voice blown with lust, and Loki chuckled, knowing he had won. His free hand traced a complicated pattern in the air and their clothes fell away to nothing, leaving the Gods as bare as the Lady Sif. She drank in the sight, Thor's bulk making Loki seem all the more slender and delicate. She longed to trace every inch of their skin with her tongue; to kiss the hardened flesh and bite the soft. And as Loki bent to take his brother's length into that talented mouth of his, Sif curled around him and swallowed the Trickster whole.

Loki let out a surprised gasp around Thor's cock, hips thrusting upward unconsciously. Sif opened her throat, taking him deeper as Thor moaned, both at the feel of Loki's mouth upon him and the sight of the warrior maiden mirroring his brother's actions. All was quiet for a time, save for the sounds of pleasure. Low growls, hissing breaths and the slick, wet sounds of sucking working the three of them to a fevered pitch. Finally, Loki pulled back from Thor, wiped his mouth with the back of his free hand and used the other that was tangled in Sif's hair to bring her up to her knees. Her lips were swollen, eyes glazed with lust as Loki kissed her deeply, their tongues sparring.

He left her gasping for breath and the Trickster smiled, inclining his head toward Thor. "Share him with me, my Lady? Perhaps together we can make him come undone." Sif nodded and allowed Loki to guide her, his hand still deep in her hair. He urged her forward and she complied, looking up at Thor from beneath lowered lashes as she ran her tongue around the head of his cock. Loki pressed in and teased the underneath of the Thunderer's shaft with his mouth, sucking lightly and ripping a groan from his brother's throat. Sif began to slowly work her head back and forth, Loki laving Thor's exposed flesh each time she rocked backward. Working in unison, they quickly had him trembling, straining to hold back as War and Mischief lavished their attentions upon him. Finally, Sif released Thor's length and Loki just as quickly took her place, swallowing him deeply and beginning to hum. Thor uttered a strangled shout, hips twitching, and he dragged Sif up to ravage her mouth as he spilled down Loki's throat. The dark God swallowed all he had to give, suckling him dry through his orgasm, after which Thor fairly collapsed into the bed of pillows, broad chest heaving rapidly.

Sif turned to face Loki and he grasped her hips, pressing a quick kiss to her belly before tugging her back down to the floor. She moved to take him into her mouth, but he stilled her. "No, my Lady. The time for preludes has passed. I would have you now, writhing beneath me."

"So sure you are of your talents," Sif smirked, running her fingertips lightly over Loki's stomach, feeling the muscle tense beneath the silken skin.

"Well, yes," he chuckled. "Have I disappointed so far?"

"Not in the least."

"Then lie back and let me continue my good work."

She sank down into the pillows at Thor's side and Loki quickly followed, mouth seeking hers. She tasted Thor on his tongue along with a hint of her own flavor, and purred happily, drawing her knees up alongside his lean hips. "My prince," she moaned, as she felt his length press against her center.

Loki worked his hips, sliding through her wetness and teasing that delicate bundle of nerves with his shaft. "Yes, my Lady?"

Sif rolled her hips, urging him on. "Please," she whimpered.

Loki grinned down at her from mere inches away. "Please what," he asked, mischief dancing in his emerald eyes. "I would hear you ask it of me."

Sif locked her gaze with him then, her own full of equal measures yearning and impatience. "Take me," she commanded, her voice suddenly like steel. "Make me wait no longer, Loki, or you _will_ face the wrath of War."

He laughed then, delighted, and even Thor gave a tired chuckle at their side. "And so the warrior maiden appears. That is the one I desire; the one I wish to please."

"Then do so," she hissed. "Damn your eyes, Loki! Can't you feel how I want you?"

With a pleased smile he slid back and down, pressing the head of his thick cock against her entrance. Sif's voice died away and she stilled beneath him, holding her breath as he slipped into her, inch by slow inch. Loki uttered a low groan as he slowly buried himself completely, stopping only when his lower belly pressed tight against Sif's. She looked up at him, brown eyes wide with wonder and wet her lower lip with her quick, pink tongue.

"Yes," she whispered in a ragged voice. "This. I have dreamed of this moment more times than I care to count."

"Just this," he murmured, hips moving slightly, teasing her with restrained motions.

"All of this, and more," Sif gasped, her thighs parting to give him greater access.

"Then more is what you shall get," Loki growled as he reared back before plunging deep into her center. She cried out as he filled her again and again, head tossed back, eyes closed in bliss. And when Thor's fingers laced through her own, she gripped them tightly, desperately. The Thunderer's voice rumbled near her ear, "Sif the Wanton. I never would have suspected."

"I have needs, like any other," she gasped as Loki reached a particularly delicious rhythm.

"Needs, I would have guessed. Desires, I had not considered." And with that Thor leaned in and captured her mouth again. He kissed her long and lazily, tasting her moans as his brother rocked between her thighs. When her breathing grew labored, and her fingers clenched his tighter, Thor pulled back to watch as the Lady Sif came undone.

Loki plied her body, kneeling between Sif's spread legs, teasing her with short yet powerful thrusts. His slender hands worked her flesh, one stroking the hardened peak of her nipple, the other her clit as he softly urged her on. He quietly spoke of letting go; of War surrendering to lust, and as he murmured Sif tensed beneath him, hitching in a deep breath before keening out her completion.

As she clenched around him, Loki uttered a sharp gasp. "Sif," he said, urgency in his voice. "I am close. Where..."

"Within me," she purred. "I want to feel you spill. I want your heat, my prince."

Loki groaned at her words, and leaned down to kiss her as he came undone. His hips moved in small jerks and Sif wrapped one leg around him, pulling his body tight against her. She moaned as she felt him pulse, filling her with his wet warmth. Loki lay atop her for several long minutes, peppering her face with light kisses before whispering, "Thank you, my Lady. Thank you for sharing yourself with us."

She smiled gently up at him, running her thumb across that sharp jaw line, gratified to bear witness to this side of Loki, for it was so rarely seen. "No thanks are needed…but they are appreciated all the same." Loki pressed one final kiss to her mouth, and then slowly withdrew from between Sif's thighs. She hissed at the loss before rolling her head to the side and catching Thor's gaze. "Are you ready for me, my prince," she asked.

"Completely," he rumbled as he moved to kneel between her legs. "But I wish to taste you first."

Sif raised herself to her elbows, watching intently as Thor lowered his shaggy head. His pink tongue snaked out and he gave a long, slow swipe from her entrance to her clit, pulling a gasp from Sif's throat. Thor groaned and murmured, "I can taste Loki within you, my Lady." Then he bowed his head and drove his tongue deep within her center.

Loki crawled behind Sif and pulled her against his chest. "Lean back and relax," he breathed into her ear. "Enjoy my brother's devotions."

She mewled like a kitten, overwhelmed by the sensations Thor was gifting her. His questing tongue, rough beard and warm breath all combining to bring her to the edge in no time at all. She moved her hips in small, tight circles, grinding deeper into his mouth. And as he pressed the flat of his tongue against her rhythmically, Sif tumbled into the abyss. She shook and thrashed as Loki's arms slipped around her, cradling her against him.

When she had regained her senses she fixed Thor with a heated gaze and pleaded, "Take me now, my prince. I cannot bear to wait another moment."

Thor chuckled, "Still not satisfied? Henceforth you shall be known as Sif the Greedy…but only to us three."

"It is a title I will wear with pride," she replied. "But I cannot claim to have earned it until I have had you both. Please, Thor. Now."

"As you wish," he said, voice gone low with want and eyes locked on her own. He moved up, arching over Sif as she leaned back against Loki's chest and she reached down, wrapping her fingers around his girth and guided him home. As Thor slipped into her, Sif's hands came up to lace behind his neck, and she let out a quiet, breathy, "Yes."

"You are so very wet," Thor moaned. "I know that is not all my brother's doing."

"No," Sif panted as he began to slowly rock between her thighs. "Most is my desire. I never dared dream this would come to pass, and had resigned myself to a lifetime of frustration and want. But now here I am, with you both. And it is glorious."

Thor bent his head and brushed his lips across Sif's, murmuring, "Glorious, indeed, my Lady. To have you under me, wet and willing. It is like a dream."

Sif pressed her mouth more firmly to Thor's, kissing him deeply as she lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Thor wrapped one corded arm around her waist, lifting her to him as he increased his pace. Sif broke from his mouth, gasping as he found that spot inside of her that drew dark veils across her vision. Her head fell back against Loki's shoulder, and he pressed his lips to her throat, teeth nipping lightly at her flesh. They all three rocked together in a slow, smoldering dance of lust, enjoying all that the other had to give. And as Sif's hips ground up against Thor's she whimpered, wanting nothing more than for this night to last forever.

Thor's movements were becoming erratic and Sif knew he was drawing close to his release. She squirmed in Loki's embrace, her own orgasm swelling, and then, with a feral growl, she shifted her weight, rolling with Thor until she was astride him. She smirked down at the Thunderer, his face awash in surprise at her sudden dominance. Loki chuckled in delight from behind Sif, saying, "You are about be ravaged by War, I think, brother." Thor grinned, his large hands going to Sif's hips as he answered, "And I do not think I shall mind one bit."

Sif bent forward, planting her hands to either side of Thor's head, and teased his lips with her breasts, bringing her nipples within reach of his mouth, and then pulling back. Thor groaned and thrust up from beneath, his fingers digging into the warrior maiden's flesh. She rocked atop him, moving her hips in tight circles, then lifting and dropping back just as quickly. "By the Nine," Thor gasped, as Sif moved ever faster, riding him like a warhorse.

"Too much for you, my prince," she asked sweetly.

"Never," he growled, teeth clenched.

"We shall see about that," Sif panted, her breathing growing ragged. She drew her feet under her, crouching over Thor, and brought her hands to his solid chest. Straightening her back, she began to rock, her rhythm quick and concise.

Thor's eyes widened and he breathed out a quiet, "Oh."

"That's what I thought," Sif smirked. "Now, my prince, I'm going to make you come for me; come within me, just as your brother first did."

Thor captured his lower lip between his teeth and grunted, "Yes."

Sif increased her pace, feeling her own release about to crash down upon her. "Now," she gasped. "Fill me up, Thor. Brand me with your lust. Do it."

And with that, the Thunderer threw his head back and bellowed as he spilled deep within Sif's belly. His cock twitched as he filled her to overflowing, and the flare of heat within her drove Sif over the edge. She keened and ground down against Thor as her body clenched tight around him. Then, shuddering, she collapsed upon his chest, nuzzling her face into his throat as he thrust shallowly between her thighs until he was fully spent. Sif stayed draped across Thor for several long minutes, until she regained her composure enough to slip off to his side. And there she lay, still panting, heart hammering in her chest when Loki approached with a blanket. He lay down on Sif's opposite side, drawing the blanket over the three of them. "Sleep now, my Lady," he soothed.

"Yes," Thor added, "You have earned a respite."

And with that, bordered by darkness and light, War found a small measure of peace.


End file.
